


The Wolves at Rock Bottom

by shibo226



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I can't tag shit, OC Team, Swearing, oc school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibo226/pseuds/shibo226
Summary: The Donzoro high school volleyball team didn't have much to brag about, Their school was one of the worst in the prefecture, their team had never had it beyond a qualifer and they had just lost nearly half of their team members after graduating. But Kawaguchi Shin is determined to make it through to nationals this year, all he needs is the perfect team, all he's missing is a libero and a few more wing spikers.Lucky enough for him, this years batch of first years happen to to produce a couple potential candiates to join their close knit pack.





	The Wolves at Rock Bottom

Saying Donzoro High School didn't have the best reputation was more than a little bit of an understatement. It was never students first choice in school, nor was it their second or even third choice. Usually it fell right at the bottom of the list, the absolute last resort. You didn't 'go' to Donzoro, you 'ended up' there.  
And as much as Hachirou liked his school he was well aware that its reputation was well earned, turf wars and gang recruitment ran rampet, and the teachers didn't seem to give a shit any more.

If he wanted, Matsumoto Hachirou could have gone to any school he wanted to, he didn't have to settle for the rundown shithole that was Donzoro. He had the brains to pass even the most difficult entrance exam, and his father had the money and influence to sway even the most strict of school boards. But he had picked Donzoro, not for any quality the school possesd, but simply because it's where his childhood friend had gotten into. Hachirou smiled at the thought,  
“Being the eigth son does come with it's perks” He'd often tell his other childhood companion and bodyguard, Kurosawa Ichigo, “When I said I wanted to come to this school he didn't so much as bat an eyelid! Goodness if Ichirou or Nirou said they wanted anything less than Shiratorizawa they would have been disowned!”

He laughed at his own words, his tall muscle friend nodding along. Ichigo didn't really talk much, not that Hachirou minded. He knew it wasn't because his friend didn't have any thoughts of his own, he just never felt like he had anything important to say.  
“Shin-sama is in the club room” The tall boy informed his young master.  
“Of course he is” Hachirou gave a dramtic sigh, flipping his long red hair out of his face, “It's only the first week back and he's already stressing himself out”  
Ichigo gave a quiet huff and a shrug, the older boy was a workaholic. And he had just been made captain of the volleyball squad, so of course he was going to be jumping straight into things.

“You're right” Hachirou nodded as he turned on his heel, walking gracefully towards the club room, Ichigo one step behind him, “That's why he has beautiful little me to aid him as his humble vice-captain” He threw his hand in the air for the extra affect.  
A couple first years, they had to be be first years because only newbies would be so stupid, shot Hachirou predatory grins, figuring him to be an easy target. In all fairness they weren't that far off the mark, everything about the third year screamed 'Beat me up' He grew his hair long and kept well conditioned and styled, his skin was soft and free of acne, and his behavious screamed 'gay'  
Which in the eyes of the thugs that roamed the halls of Donzoro translated to 'easy target'

Even if they were able to somehow make it through Ichigo's fists they would very quickly learn that Hachirou wasn't easily victimized, he was the son of a Yazuka afterall. His beauty and grace only hid the fact he had one hell of a right hook. Though he preferred not to get his own hands dirty, he spent a lot of money keeping his nails maintained afterall.  
First years very quick to learn their place, often fighting amongst themselves to form a heirachy of their own, forming packs and alliences. Well most of them anyway. He glanced to the side into the courtyard breifly, watching as a small group of first years shoved a much smaller blonde boy about, throwing his books about as the poor thing tried to keep up right. The pups that didn't find packs were very quickly swallowed up. It was the sad but harsh reality of Donzoro, you either found a pack or you withered away.

Being the eighth son of a Yazuku meant that Hachirou had his free pick of any pack he wanted. Sure he wasn't his fathers favourite son, or even his mothers, to be honest he wasn't even sure his parents noticed when he didn't come home some nights, but that didn't matter, his birth right still came with power and status. Power and status he chose not to bother with. Sure he could have any 'friend' he wanted, but why would he when he had the friend he wanted.

“Shin-Chan~” He sang as he slid the door to their club room open, “Fear not! You wonderfully handsome and talented vice-captain has arrived!”  
“Great send him in” his friend shot back,  
“Oh ha ha ha you are hilirious, you should join the stand up comedy club” Hachirou shot back sarcastically, before leaning across the table, raising his hips high in the air as he battered his eyelashes at his blue haired friend.  
“Come on Shin-Chan~ It's still only the first week, how can you be stressing already?” He gave Shin a pout,  
“I am very aware it's the first week” Shin shoved his friend's face away, pushing Hachirou back into the banged up metal chair. He gave Ichigo a firm nod, who nodded back, before grabbing a book off one of the shelves, settling into his corner, happy to let his two friends do all the talking.

“And I have very good reason to be stressing” Shin shot a glare at his friend, “If you are unware all our third years graduated last year”  
“Yes that's what third years tend to do” Hachirou rolled his eyes, “Unless you're Yamamoto-senpai, how many years did it take him to graduate?”  
“And because they have all graduated, we're now missing half of our team” Shin grit out, prompting to ignore his friend's sarcasm,  
“Oh you're exagerating” Hachirou gave a small huff, ignoring Ichigo's snort of desbelief, if anyone was prone to exagerating it was him, not Shin.  
“As of this moment we have six memebers” Shin glared at the red head, letting a coil of satisfaction settle in his belly when Hachirou choked on his own spit.

“Only six?!” Hachirou stood, slamming his hands on the table dramatically,  
“It also means we're short a wing spiker.” He looked pointedly at Hachirou, “We'd have to move you from being a pinch server to being a first liner”  
“Woah woah WOAH!” Hachirou waved his hands, “Slow down there, there's no need for such drastic mesasures! The solution is simple! We just need to recruit more members!”  
He ignored the second snort to leave Ichigo's mouth, they were going to have to talk about his sass.

Shin gave him a wide, rueful grin, Hachirou really hated it when Shin ruined his pretty face with such an ugly smile,  
“The only people we can recruit are first years” He pointed out, “Any one older is already a lost cause”  
“Then we just recruit a bunch of first years” Hachirou waved a hand dismisively,  
“Have you seen this years first years?” Shin pointed out, “They're all a bunch of disrespectful, egotisical little thugs”  
“That can literally be used to describe at least three of our existing members” Hachirou tried to reason, “In fact you've basically just described Sho”  
“Yes, but at least Sho can follow orders” Shin bit out, “Yeah we're all disrespectful, egotisical thugs, but if I tell them to jump, they jump. If I tell them to run, they run. If I give an order, they will follow” He threw an arm up pointing towards the door, “Those brats out there are not Sho. If I give an order, they're going to challenge that order. They're not going to settle for bottom of the pack, not when they can fuck off and be the alpha of their own pack”  
“So what? You're not even going to try?” Hachirou shot back, “You're just going to declare it hopeless.”

“I'm not giving up!” Shin snapped, running a hand through his long hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, “I just need to think of something” He gave an agrivated sigh, rubbing his irriated eye with the palm of his hand. “There has to be at least a few brats with potential, we just need the perfect combination and we may actually have a shot of nationals this year!”  
Hachirou smiled fondly as his childhood friend dropped back down into his seat, pulling scraps of paper towards him as he became to mutter to himself, trying to string together some form of stratagy. They didn't even need that many members! Just another wing spiker, maybe a back up and a libero. This year they would get a libero for sure!   
This is what made Shin different from the hundreds of other boys cruising through life, this is what made him worthy of Hachirou's friendship. He still, somehow despite all odds, had not lost his passion for the things he loved. Even if it was just volleyball.

“We could hold a mock game” Ichigo offered from the corner, looking up from his romance novel, “Like a mini competition. Offer a prize or something... like cash” He gave a shrug, “Skill can be taught, it'd be easier to build on the one's that can already function as a team”  
The two other third years blinked at the large boy, who blushed hiding his face behind his novel, “Or not, you're the captain”  
“That...is a brilliant idea” Shin felt a wide smile spread across his face, “Hachi, can you get the word spread?”  
“I'm a little insulted that you have to ask” Hachirou gave a hurt huff, leaning against his friend, “Wounded even”  
“While you're at it, go round up your brother, Sora and Arata. We've got a match to train for”

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

The match turned out to be a complete disaster. They barely made it past the first set before tempers finally boiled over, sparking an all out brawl. While Shin had done his best to contain the violence, their resident Ace, and Hachirou's rather more aggressive younger brother saw it as the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam and punch some faces in. Shin was about to burst a blood vesseal when Hachirou decided to step in. By sending Ichigo to break the fight up. No one was willing to challenge the small giant after he lifted a six foot ex-rugby player over his head as if he weighed nothing.

“Well that could have gone better” Hachirou tried to ease the tension as they packed up the gym. Their already pretty dodgy equipment had taken a few more bangs, their volleyball net now sporting a brand new hole...or was it less holes? It was a good question,  
“The only way that could have gone worse was if they had somehow set the gym on fire” resident emo pretty boy Yamada Arata muttered, blowing a dyed lock of fringe out of his sweaty face,  
“Naw come one Arata-ya!” Yamasaki Sora threw his arm around his fellow second year, ignoring his friends scowl, “It wasn't too bad, we actually got a set in! That's gotta be a win!”

“If you lot are seriously trying to suggest that was a win I will personally break your jaw” Shin snapped from where he was collecting the old and battered volleyballs, “That was a disaster! Not a single one of those brats were able to work as a team! How can you play a team sport if you can't act as a team!”  
“To be fair I think half of them just wanted the money” Sora muttered into Arata's ear, causing his tall friend to snort,  
“That's an extra lap for you Yamasaki!” Shin snapped from across the court,  
“How could you possible hear that?!” Sora exclaimed, slapping Arata's shoulder when the gothic sniggered.

Arata shot his friend a glare, lifting his own fist fully prepared to retaliate when the gym's doors screeched open. They all turned their attention to the door, backs straight and hackles raised at the intruders.  
“Hey is this where the volleyball match thing is meant to be happening?” A tall broad blonde boy had the balls to swagger right into the gym, not caring that he was intruding upon their turf,  
“My little cousin here wants to join in, but has no balls to ask for himself” He grinned at himself, as if enjoying an inside joke.  
“Rin!” A soft quiet voice whined from outside the gym, “It doesnt matter I change my mind, can we just go”  
“No, we're not going to just go. You've been whining this whole week how you wish you could play, now you can play” He turned around, reaching out the door, grabbing his cousin's uniform, dragging him in.

Shin wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't...this. The spiky blond's cousin was another blonde, although he was much smaller. He only came up the his cousins shoulder, and from the looks of it, Ichigo's thigh was wider than he was.  
“You want to play volleyball?” He rose an unbelieving eyebrow at the small thing, before the kid had a chance to reply Shin gave a huff, turning his back on them, they really weren't worth his time, “Well you're too late, games over, you missed your chance”  
With his back turned he didn't see how the small boy deflated, despite his claims of not wanting to play volleball. Or the larger cousin's wince, obviously things weren't going as planned,  
“Never mind them” Rin offered his younger cousin a pat on the shoulder, turning them back towards the exit, “We can still throw a ball around after school”  
“Yeah I guess” The small blonde crumbled in on himself, shoving his hands into his oversized sweater.

“You play?” Hachirou had other plans.  
The boy was even smaller close up, there was no way he could be hiding any secret muscles under that baggy uniform,  
“K-kinda?” The boy stuttered, immediately pressing himself into Rin's side for protection, the older boy staring up at Hachirou with an unimpressed stare, “I-I was on my middle schools team...b-but I got kicked off..b-because of reasons...” he trailed off,  
“You any good?” Hachirou continued with an innocent smile,  
“I-I mean I like t-to think I'm not bad” The kid trailed off,  
“Don't sell yourself short Toshi” Rin scolded his cousin without avertng his gaze, “You were there only one on that team with any skill”  
“That's a pretty bold claim” Hachirou glanced over at his own brother, who was walking over with a smile filled with muderous intent. The conversation was getting interesting, “One that I don't think you can back up”  
“That a challenge” despite being a first year, Rin was already tall enough to stand eye to eye with Sho.  
“Rin can we please just drop it” Toshiro begged as he tugged on his sleeve.

Shin was too busy keeping an eye on the potential disaster that was forming near the entrance, he was not watching the actual disaster in progress. Sora, having grown bored of the pissing matching that was going on, had decided that he and Ichigo should get some serving pratice in. By hitting the ball against the wall as hard as they could. Which was all fine and dandy until things started to esculate, as they did, and Ichigo finally threw the ball a little harder than was necessary.

The ball hit the hall, rebounding faster than either boy had intended, vering off towards the entrance, where the pissing match was still in full swing. Sora didn't have enough time to shout a warning as the killer ball flew in the air towards the back of Hachirou's head. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the sickening crack that was sure to follow. It never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to a quiet gym. 

The small blonde, Toshi he was pretty sure was the kids name, had shot an arm forward, over Hachirou's shoulder, grabbing the ball just as it was about to collide with the young heir's head. He had moved before anyone else had time to react. When his senses returned to him Toshi let out a squeak, letting the ball drop from his fingers as he jumped face into his cousins chest, face turning a brilliant shade of red,  
“I'm sorry senpai!” He squeaked, “I didn't mean to, I just saw the ball a-and” He made a helpd gesture, imitaing the move he had just performed.  
Rin grinned smugly over his cousins head,  
“Toshiro was our middle school teams libero” He proudly bragged, “Best libero in the entire area!”  
“If he's so great why'd he get kicked out?” Sho couldn't help but snap back.

“Because I'm trans” Toshiro whispered from the safety of his cousins chest. Things were getting out of his control far too quickly for his liking. He needed to slam on the breaks and get the fuck out of this situation as fast he could. This was always the fastest way to burn any bridges before he got the chance to cross them. It had the desired affect, Sho flinched back with wide eyes, eyeing him up and down,  
“You're a tranny?” he blurted, and was about to shout something more, but was shut down by a firm punch to the back of his head.  
“Ow what the fuck Shin you bastard?!” He snapped at his captain,  
“Don't use that word” He glared down at Sho, before turning his gaze back to Toshiro, “Could you do that again?”

“W-what?” The poor boy blinked in confusion,  
“Catch a stray ball like that. Can you do it again?” He repeated,  
“I-I guess?” Toshiro sounded unsure, why hadn't they thrown him and Rin out of the gym yet? Why weren't they trying to get as far away from him as possible, “Didn't you just hear what I said?”  
“I heard you. And I don't care”  
“You...don't care?” Toshiro tilted his head, trying to process the words,  
“No I don''t. I don't care if you're trans, or gay or black or a goth or a fucking Hafu. All I care about is if you can stop this” He held the volleyball in his hands up to Toshiro's face, “From hitting that” He snapped his foot against the floor.  
“How about a practice match” Toshiro shot a betrayed glance at his cousin, “Four on four. I promise you, Toshi will not let the ball touch the ground once”

Shin considered it for a moment, before holding a hand out,  
“You got yourself a game”


End file.
